Too Late To Apologize
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: She left home for three months, because he hurt her. Now that she's back and brought some trouble, will she ever forgive him? But when something happens to him, will it be too late for her to tell him how she really feels?  Kozik/OC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! Yes, yes, ya'll! Here is another SOA story for your viewing pleasure. I have to say, that this one is different as well. I'm changing a few things around to make it work the way I want it to. First... it's not going with the story line, I'm making it up as I go along, but a few things will be in it. Second... Wendy will be in here, but she's not pregnant with Abel, she's just a crow-eater, that tries to get with Jax. Third... I think that this will be great and I hope you like it, plus don't forget to R&R! Oh and if you haven't noticed, because I'm sure you have noticed... I effing LOVE SOA!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's! Thanks!

P.P.S. This story is for my girls... YOU know who YOU are and I love ya!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

It was after two in the morning and Stephanie was on the run. She left San Diego and drove back home to Charming, in some old car she took to get some help from her brother. The last time Stephanie was there, her and Kozik from the Tacoma charter got into a huge fight, at a SAMCRO party, three months ago.

But Stephanie did something really bad and pissed off the guys she's been staying with, and now, she's hoping her family would help her.

* * *

Stephanie pulled up to the house and noticed that the porch light was on, so she got out of the car, and knocked on the door. Nobody was home, so she left, then went to another house, and knocked on that door.

A minute later, the door opened a little. "Who the fuck is at my door, this goddamn late?" Gemma groaned.

Stephanie slowly looked up with tears rolling down her bruised cheeks. "I need help, Mama."

Gemma gasped, opening the door a little more. "Oh, my God... Stephanie?" she nodded, then Gemma pulled her into the house, hugging her tight. "You're finally home?" Gemma back up to look at her. "Baby, what happened to you?"

"I was down in San Diego, I got mixed up with the wrong people, and now they're after me."

"What the hell is going on?" Clay asked, walking into the livingroom.

"Stephanie's home." Gemma started. "And she's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"These drug dealers are wanting me dead for witnessing something I shouldn't have."

"Oh, Baby Girl." Clay gave her a hug, then Stephanie started to cry some more. "It's okay, we'll handle it... nobody is gonna hurt you."

She nodded as she let go of him. "I'm sorry, I've been way too emotional these past couple of months." she gave a look to Gemma, then Gemma's jaw slightly dropped.

"It's okay." Clay nodded. "We'll talk about it in the morning and bring it to the club."

"Thanks, Clay." Stephanie smiled. "Papa Bear."

He chuckled as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "No problem." then he looked over at Gemma. "You coming to bed?"

"In a few minutes."

"All right." Clay said, then he went back into his room.

Gemma turned to her daughter and took a deep breath. "So, you being emotional..." Stephanie just nodded. "Okay, how far along are you?"

"About fourteen weeks."

"Is it any of the guys that are after you?"

"No." she said, softly. "I was pregnant before I took off... but I didn't know I was till after I left."

"Okay, we'll figure out all of this in the morning... you can sleep in your old room."

"Thanks, Mama." Stephanie gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Baby." then they went into her room. "If you need any blankets, there's a few in your closet, with some pillows." Gemma gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night." Stephanie smiled, then Gemma walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Stephanie walked up to her dresser and looked at a few pictures, in the frames. One was her, Tommy, and Jax- when they were younger. The second one was of her, Jax, Donna, Opie, Crystal, Cassie, Katie, and Lyndsey. One of her and Kozik together, one with her Kozik, Happy, and Jax. One with all of SAMCRO, and the last one was of her and her father John- when she was a little girl.

When Stephanie was done looking at them, especially of the one of her and Kozik, she put the pictures back and laid down on her old bed, then closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

* * *

Jax pulled up to Gemma's around eight fifteen in the morning and walked inside the house. He found Gemma in the kitchen with a cigarette in one hand and a coffee cup in the other, looking down at the newspaper. "What is it, Jackson?" she asked, without looking up.

"Who's car is parked out front?"

"Your sister's home."

"Stephanie?"

Gemma gave him a 'no-shit' look. "Yes, Jax... what other sister do you have?"

"Okay, where is she?"

"Asleep in her old room." he nodded, then Jax started walking out of the kitchen. "Hold it, Jax."

"What?" he asked, walking back in, and resting his hands on the back of the chair.

"There's something you should know before you go in and see her."

Jax raised his eyebrow. "Okay, what is it?"

"She came knocking on the door after two am, with bruises on her cheeks." Jax's eyes widened as he started to get pissed. "She told me some drug dealers are after her and they want her dead, after she saw something she shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"She didn't say, she looked exhausted, so I told her to go to bed." Gemma paused, and put down her coffee cup. "Jackson, you know she's tough as nails, like me, but this situation, has her scared for her life, and I have never seen her like this before."

"Okay." Jax nodded. "So, where was she, that whole time?"

"Down in San Diego and Clay's gonna bring it all to the club, some time today."

"A'ight." Jax sighed, then walked out of the kitchen, and down the hallway, quietly into Stephanie's room. As he got closer to her, he saw the bruises on her face, and got pissed. He couldn't believe some asshole out there, hurt his baby sister. He made a vow to himself that he was going to keep a close eye on Stephanie and keep her safe, no matter what.

When he sat down on the bed, Stephanie felt the bed dip, then seconds later, her eyes fluttered. Once she focused, she kind of got startled. "Damn it, Jax... don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." he smiled, then when she sat up, he gave her a hug. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." she nodded, letting go.

Jax reached over and lightly touched her cheek. "Who did that to your face?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. "His name is Tyler Vaughn."

Jax started to think. "I've heard that name before."

"Yeah." she nodded. "Him and his crew does heroin trafficking between San Diego to Tijuana, Mexico."

Jax's face fell. "Steph, you got mixed up with that guy?"

Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who he was until after he took me down to Mexico." she paused. "And the dirt I have on him." she shook her head.

Jax pulled Stephanie into his arms for a hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Sis... he's not gonna hurt you, I won't let him." he backed up to look at her. "The club won't let him either."

"Okay." she wiped her tears, then Jax let go of her.

"I'm glad you're home though." he smiled.

"Yeah, me too... I missed you guys."

"Why exactly did you leave?"

Stephanie sighed, thinking of something to say, so she didn't have to tell him the real reason. "I..." she started. "Just needed to get away for a little while."

"You sure it wasn't because of Kozik?"

"No." she lied. "He had nothing to do with it."

Jax nodded, but he wasn't convinced, because he knew that she was lying through her teeth and Kozik was the main reason she took off, but he just didn't know why. "So, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Don't know... possibly finding me a place to stay."

"You can stay at my house, since it's just me and Crys there."

"Yeah... no." she chuckled. "I really don't feel like being awoken by hearing you two fucking like wild animals." Stephanie shuddered, making a face. "No, thank you."

"Okay." he laughed. "We'll find you something." he smacked her leg. "Until then, get dressed, and we'll go to the clubhouse."

"Sure, but can you go out to the car and get my shit?"

"Yeah." he got up. "I'll be back." then he walked out of her room. A few minutes later, he went back in. "Here." he set her duffle bag and suitcase on her bed. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"Okay." she smiled and Jax walked out, shutting the door, then Stephanie got out of her bed, and started looking through her clothes.

Jax leaned up against the counter in the kitchen and heavily sighed, Gemma slowly glanced over at him, with a curious look. "What?" she asked, taking a drag of her cigarette. "What'd she tell you?"

"Well, we gotta get that guy or whoever is after Steph, before she gets hurt worse or even killed."

"Who is he?"

"This drug dealer named Tyler Vaughn, he's part of the biggest drug cartel, down in San Diego and Tijuana, Mexico, plus she knows some information on him." Jax paused, shaking his head. "Right now, she's safe, but we'll still keep her as safe as possible anyway."

"Yeah." Gemma nodded.

A few minutes later, Stephanie walked into the kitchen wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a flannel over it, and white Adidas shoes. "Let's go." she said, putting on her sunglasses.

"Hey, that's where my flannel went... you had it?"

"Uh-huh." Stephanie smiled. "I mean, you have a bunch of others, I didn't think you'd miss this one."

"So, where are you going?" Gemma asked, putting her coffee cup in the sink.

"Over to the clubhouse." Jax paused. "Plus we have church."

"All right." Gemma nodded. "I'll be in the office later on."

"Bye." Stephanie waved, grabbing her purse, then her and Jax walked outside, got on his bike, and left the house.

* * *

A/N: Okay peoples! That was chapter one! I hope you like it as much as the others and remember that this is different from the rest. So enjoy this and as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

Jax pulled up to T - M and parked his bike with the other bikes. Stephanie carefully got off, followed by Jax, then he put his arm around her, and they walked into the clubhouse. "Come on, Sis."

"Aye, Jackie Boy!" Chibs yelled. "Who you got there?"

"Ooh, shit... Stephanie!" she froze and saw Kozik across the room, staring at her with a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Stephie!" Chibs gave her a hug. "Wow... welcome home, Love."

"Thanks." she said, letting go. "Hey, Juice."

"Hi." he gave her a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Um." she started, as he let her go. "Down in San Diego."

Juice raised his eyebrow. "What were you doing down there?"

"It's a long story, which you will hear from Jax and Clay." Juice nodded, then for the next ten minutes, Stephanie gave hugs, said her hellos to all the guys, except for Kozik, because she wasn't ready, and Happy or Tig, because they weren't even there.

As she was sitting at the bar, drinking a water, Kozik sat down next to her. "So, this is how it's gonna be? We get into a little fight and you take off for months at a time?"

"It wasn't a _little_ fight and you fucking know it."

"No, if I recall, Steph... it was you kissing on that Prospect from Oregon."

Stephanie slowly turned her head to glare at him. "The only reason I did that, was because you had two goddamn crow-eaters on your lap." she got off the bar stool, crossing her arms over her chest, still glaring, as she continued. "One had her tongue down your throat and the other bitch was sucking your dick, so don't sit there and put this all on me, you fucking hypocrite." then she walked out of the clubhouse. When she sat down on top of the picnic table, she saw Happy and Tig pulling up on their bikes, then both of them walked up to her. "Hey, guys." she waved.

"Steph, is that really you?"

"Yes, Tig." she laughed, giving him a hug. "It's really me."

"Wow." he let go of her. "Where the hell you been?"

"San Diego."

"Why?" Happy asked, sitting next to her. He gave her a quick hug, then let go.

"It's a really long story and that's why Clay called you guys to church."

Happy put his arm around her. "Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

Tig reached over and lightly touched Stephanie on her face. "Who hit you?"

"What!" Happy yelled, then saw the bruises on her cheek. "Who the fuck did that to you, Steph?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sure you guys have heard of Tyler Vaughn, the drug dealer out of San Diego? Well, him and his crew wants me dead."

"Why?" she heard Kozik's voice behind her. "Why is he after you?"

Stephanie groaned, shaking her head. "Because I saw something I shouldn't have, along with the intel that I know and I ran, then came back here."

Minutes later, Clay was heading towards the clubhouse door, then he turned around. "Get into the chapel, now." he paused. "You too, Steph... so you can tell everyone what's going on."

"Okay." Happy jumped off the picnic table and helped Stephanie off of it too, then all of them walked inside.

* * *

"All right." Clay started. "Everyone is all here... and we have a situation on our hands." he paused to look at Stephanie. "Okay, Baby Girl, tell them."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Tyler Vaughn, the huge drug cartel in San Diego to Tijuana... is after me. I didn't know about him, until after he took me down to Mexico." tears started spilling out of her eyes, but she continued. "He kept hitting me and kept me locked in a spare bedroom. The day I was gonna get away, I saw his right hand man and two other guys execute five people... three were men and two were women." she paused. "I think I was next, because I heard them talking about me in spanish, but I got out of there as fast as I could, and came back home.

I know... he'll find me, he has unlimited resources to get what he wants, no matter what or who it is." she paused to wipe her face. "Also, Tyler has connections with Alverez, which he's gonna have the Mayans sell the heroin here in Charming and Tyler will be going up the coast into Washington." Stephanie studied everyone's faces and she could tell that they were livid about it, especially Jax, Clay, Tig, Happy, and even Kozik.

"Well... we're gonna keep you safe and take care of this asshole."

"I know, Jax, and I'm sorry for getting all of you into my bullshit mess, but I just didn't know where else to go or what to do."

"No." Clay shook his head. "Don't be sorry... we'll take care of this."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Go ahead and get a drink from the bar, while we talk business."

Stephanie stood up from the chair. "Okay, Clay... thank you for listening." then she walked out of the chapel, and let the men talk.

* * *

All the guys walked out into the main part of the clubhouse, an hour later. "Where is she?" Kozik asked, looking around.

"On the couch, asleep." Bobby pointed.

As Kozik sat down next to her, Clay said "Take her into one of the rooms and let her sleep."

"Okay." he nodded, then carefully picked Stephanie up bridal style, and carried her into his dorm room, then laid her down in the middle of his bed. Kozik thought she looked beautiful, like she had some kind of glow to her, it made him smile. He kissed her on her forehead and walked out of his room. He grabbed a beer and went outside, then sat on the picnic table.

Happy walked outside a little bit later and sat down next to him. "Whatchu' doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Well, I talked to Saul... he said we gotta get back to Tacoma for a minute."

"I can't." Kozik shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I can't be in Tacoma and keep Stephanie safe here."

"I told Saul about what's going on.. he just needs us, for a week or so."

"Well, I'm thinking about switching charters and be with SAMCRO, to be near Steph."

"A'ight, but the least you could do... is go to Tacoma and tell him to his face."

"I know, Hap." Kozik nodded. "When do we have to leave?"

"A few hours."

"Okay." Kozik drank the last of his beer, then got off the picnic table. "I'll be ready." then he walked into the clubhouse and went into his room. He sat down next to her on the bed and moved the hair out of her face.

A few seconds later, her eyes started to flutter, then she yawned. "Kozik?" she sat up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"My room."

She scoffed. "You're from the Tacoma charter, I didn't think you'd be qualified to have a room here."

"Well, I do."

"So, what the hell am I doing in your room?"

"You were asleep and Clay told me to bring you into one of the rooms."

"So, out of all the rooms in this clubhouse, you pick yours?"

"Well..." he shrugged, making Stephanie groan. "I gotta leave back to Tacoma."

"And I should care... why?"

Kozik frowned. "Look, Steph, I'm sorry."

"It don't matter if you're sorry... I get that you didn't want anyone to find out about us, but did you really have to throw those two whores in my face?"

"I said I was sorry... fuck, what do you want from me?"

"Just leave and stay in Tacoma." she paused. "We. Don't. Need. You."

"We?" Kozik looked confused. "Who's we?"

"I mean, the club."

"No, you mean something else."

"Kozik, I was talking about the damn club, all right?" she said, then tears started rolling down her cheeks.

He gave her a funny look. "Steph, why are you crying?"

"Just... just leave me the hell alone and go back to Tacoma where you belong."

"Fine." Kozik stood up. "I was gonna talk to Saul to switch me charters, so I could keep you safe, but fuck it, you don't need me, right?" then he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Where you going?" Happy asked, looking confused.

"Meet you in Tacoma." Kozik snapped, before stomping out of the clubhouse.

Happy and Juice watched Kozik get on his bike and exit the parking lot, then Juice asked. "What's up his ass?"

Happy glared. "Don't know... but I'm sure I'll find out later."


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

Fifteen minutes had passed, by the time Stephanie decided to walk out of Kozik's alleged room, and ignored the glares from Happy, then walked out, and over to the office. "Mom." she started. "Are you busy?"

"Not really." Gemma put some papers down in front of her. "What's going on? How are you feeling?"

Stephanie sat down in the empty chair. "I'm okay, I guess... I had a little nap."

Gemma sighed. "Something's bothering you, so how 'bout you tell me what it is."

"I don't know, Ma." she shrugged. "Just everything going on, it's just..."

"Overwelming?"

"Yeah."

"Steph, all you gotta do is take it one day at a time... it's gonna get better."

"But what if it doesn't." she paused, as tears started forming in her eyes. "What if none of it gets better and it all gets worse?"

"Baby, you know that your brother, Clay, and the rest of the guys will keep you safe."

"Ma, it's not just me to worry about."

Gemma grabbed one of Stephanie's hands and squeezed. "Look, this is my first grandbaby... you, he or she will be completely protected with all of us watching over you."

"Okay." she nodded, wiping her tears away, with her free hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Who's the father of the baby?"

"He, uh, took off... which is fine, because I don't need him."

A few minutes later, Crystal walked into the office. "Hey Gem." her eyes widened. "Oh, my God... Steph! You're home?" she gave her a hug. "Jax didn't even tell me."

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded, letting go. "I came home early this morning."

"Is everything okay?"

"For the most part."

"Hey." Gemma started. "How 'bout you call up Cass, Katie, and Lyns... go shopping or something and Steph, you can surprise them."

"What about work?"

"It's fine, Crys... I got it covered for today. Now, go have fun."

"Thanks, Gemma." Crystal smiled, then looked at Stephanie. "Let's go."

"See you later, Ma."

"Bye, Baby... bye, Crys." Gemma waved, then they walked out of the office.

Stephanie stretched her arms. "I gotta grab my purse."

"Okay." Crystal nodded, then laughed. "And I'm gonna yell at Jax for not telling me that you were here."

"Have fun with that." Stephanie chuckled as both of them walked into the clubhouse. Crystal walked over to Jax, who was sitting at the bar, then Stephanie went back into Kozik's room. After she grabbed her purse and was about to walk out, Happy was standing in the doorway, blocking her. "What?" she sighed. "I gotta go... Crys, the girls, and I are going shopping."

"I just wanna know why Kozik was about to switch charters, but then after he talks to you, he bolts out of here... what the hell, Steph?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want me to say, Hap?"

"Look." he shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. "I'm probably the only one that knows about you two... and I wanna know what you said to him."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I told Kozik to go back to Tacoma, where he belongs, and obviously, he did."

"Why?"

"I told him that we didn't need him."

"Who exactly is we?"

"When I meant _we_, I was talking about the club."

"It's not up to you, Steph, and you know that... you can't make any club decisions." he shook his head. "You ain't got a cut, not only that, you're just a woman."

"Yeah, I know."

Happy put his hand on the doorknob, ready to walk out. "Steph, you may not realize it or not, but I know my best friend, and I know he cares a lot about you... yes, he's made some mistakes, but who hasn't? Nobody's fucking perfect... but damn, you're like a little sister to me and I love the hell out of you, but it ain't right putting me in the middle of yours and Kozik's bullshit."

"You're right." Stephanie nodded. "And I'm sorry."

Seconds later, both of them heard a knock on the door, followed by Crystal's voice. "Hey, Steph, you ready to go?"

"She'll be out in a minute!" Happy yelled.

"Uh, okay... I'll be waiting by the bar."

Happy turned his attention back to Stephanie. "If Kozik doesn't come back, you know Clay and Jax will be pissed, and you also know if they find out what you and Kozik had, all hell will break loose... because you know they'll want the absolute truth as to why he took off."

"I know." she sighed.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question... do you love the man or not?"

"I don't know, Hap, I thought I did."

"Steph." he groaned. "It's a yes or no question... Do. You. Love. Him?"

She slowly nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, with all my heart."

"That's what I thought... so when he comes back, you two are gonna sit down, and fix this shit." he got into her face. "You got it?"

"Hap, it's not that simple."

"And why not?"

"How the hell am I supposed to trust him after what he did?"

"I don't know, that's why you talk about it, and work it all out." she just groaned, shaking her head. "You know, nobody else knows this, but the whole time you were gone, Kozik was a mess and he felt like the biggest asshole in the world for hurting you... don't you think he's suffered enough?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "Okay, Dr. Phil... I'll think about it."

Happy frowned. "I ain't no Dr. Phil."

"Fine." she chuckled. "Dr. Happy."

"You're such a brat." he cracked a smile, then gave Stephanie a hug. "I'll be headed to Tacoma and talk to Saul, about staying here, instead of staying there for a week, so I can stay with the club, and protect you."

"Okay." she nodded, letting go.

"And I'm bringing Kozik back."

"All right." she sighed. "If you must, I mean, it's not like I got a choice."

"Nope, you don't." Happy smirked, then opened the door. "Stay out of trouble, while your out shopping, and I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, yeah." she waved her arm, dismissively, then both of them walked out of the room, and over to the bar.

"Is everything okay?" Crystal asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Yep... ready to go?"

"Yeah." she got up from the bar stool. "Katie, Cass, and Lyns are meeting us at the mall in Stockton, but they have no idea about you."

"Awesome." Stephanie nodded, then punched Jax in the arm. "See ya."

He chuckled, then gave Crystal a kiss. "See you later." he looked over at Half Sack. "You're going with them... where ever they go, you go." Half Sack just nodded. "Anything happens, you call me."

"Got it." he said, giving Jax a thumbs up, then followed Crystal and Stephanie out to Crystal's car.

As they were about to get in, Juice jogged up to them. "Hold up... Jax told me to come with you too."

"Okay, come on." Stephanie said, then her and Crystal got into the car, and drove off with Half Sack and Juice behind them.

* * *

The girls were hanging outside, on a bench, enjoying the cool breeze, when Katie took a sip of her soda. "I wish Crys would hurry up, she said that Gemma gave her the day off, because she has a surprise for us."

"I wonder what it is."

"Don't know, Lyns." Cassie shrugged. "But I think it had something to do as to why Chibs got called into church at the ass crack of dawn."

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "Tig and I got interrupted... and let's just say, I wasn't a happy camper."

Lyndsey and Cassie laughed out loud, then Cassie happened to look up. "Crys is here with Sack and Juice... and she has someone in her car."

The three of them watch Crystal park, then when they saw the person get out of the passenger seat, their jaws dropped to the ground. "Holy shit!" Lyndsey yelled. "It's Stephanie!"

All three of them got up and ran over to her, giving Stephanie a group hug. "Yeah, I missed you guys too." she chuckled, letting go of them.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Katie.

"Down in San Diego."

"Why?"

Stephanie looked at Cassie. "I'll tell you guys later, right now... we're shopping till we drop."

Katie went up to Juice and Half Sack with a grin on her face. "And you two willingly agreed to shop with us girls?"

"We really didn't have a choice." Half Sack shook his head.

"Yeah." Juice groaned. "V.P's orders."

"Ha-ha." Cassie laughed. "Suckers."

"Yeah, whatever." Juice waved his arm. "Let's get this shit over with."

"Okay, you big babies!" Stephanie laughed, then all of them walked inside the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own NOTHING!

...Chapter 4...

Three and a half hours and a lot of shopping later, while Cassie, Katie, Lyndsey, and Half Sack were at the food court, Stephanie, Crystal, and Juice were still shopping at Macy's. Crystal raised her eyebrow as they entered the little kids section, then she saw Stephanie pick up a cute little outfit.

"Um... Steph, what is that for? Why are you looking at baby clothes?"

"Because, I was just thinking how it'd be like to have a baby."

"Well, you'd need a boyfriend first." Crystal paused. "Actually, you wouldn't even need a man, you could just get a frozen pop."

"I don't think I'd want an artifical insemination, Crys... unless I had to."

"Well, then back to what I said before... you need to get you a man, Girly."

"Yeah, I do." Stephanie nodded, with a smile.

"But you know, whoever you get with, you'll need your big brothers approval."

"Yeah and that sucks, but I don't care." Stephanie shrugged. "Nobody can tell me who I can and can't be with or fall in love with, they'd just have to deal with it."

"But." Juice started. "We'd still have to approve... we wouldn't want just _anyone_ with you."

"Yeah, whatever." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

_"Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot"_

"Who's that?" Crystal asked, still looking through the baby clothes on the rack.

"It's Happy." Stephanie said, digging her phone out of her purse. "Hold on a sec." she pressed the talk button. "Hey, Hap... what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"In Stockton, why?"

"Drop what you're doing and get your ass to St. Thomas."

"Why? What happened?"

"Koz got into an accident." Stephanie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "I'll tell you the rest when you get here."

"O-okay... I'll, uh, be right there." then she hung up her phone.

"What?" Crystal asked, seeing the look on her face. "What is it?"

"I have to get to St. Thomas."

"Happy said that Koz got into an accident." she started walking away. "I gotta see if he's okay."

"But why? It's just Koz."

Stephanie turned around and looked up at Crystal with tears streaming down her face. "I just have to, okay?"

"All right, all right." Crystal put up her arms in defeat. "We'll go and when we get there, I'll call up the girls and Sack to tell them what happened."

Stephanie nodded, wiping her cheeks, then her, Crystal, and Juice left Macy's and went back to Charming as fast as they could.

* * *

As Stephanie went through the ER doors, Crystal was outside with Juice, on the phone with Katie, telling them what's going on. Once Happy spotted Stephanie, he jumped up from his seat, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Steph."

She backed away from him with her eyes wide. "Sorry? Sorry for what? What happened? Is he okay?" more tears were falling down her cheeks. "Happy he needs to be okay... please tell me, he'll be okay."

Happy shook Stephanie lightly by her shoulders. "Steph, get a hold of yourself and chill the fuck out."

"Hap, he has to be okay." she whispered.

"Listen, I haven't told the club yet because I wanted to talk to you first." she nodded. "From what the EMT's told me... Dodge Ram ran him off the road, making him crash into a wall. He has two broken ribs, which one punctured his lung, a possible concussion, cuts and scrapes up and down his legs, arms, and cuts on his face, and a broken wrist."

"Where is he?"

"In surgery for the punctured lung, but he should be out of it by now."

"So, he's gonna be okay?"

Happy nodded. "It looks that way... I mean, Tara says that he'll make a full recovery."

Stephanie made a face. "She's here?"

"She's a good doctor."

"Yeah, but still." Stephanie let out a breath of relief. "Thank God, he'll be okay... I can't lose him like that."

A few minutes later, Crystal and Juice ran in with worried looks on their faces. "What happened?" asked Juice.

Before Happy could open his mouth and respond, Tara walked up to them, looking distraught, then she cleared her throat, getting their attention. "I have some news."

"What?" Happy asked. "How is he?"

Tara took a deep breath. "While we were repairing his lung, Kozik slipped into a coma. He's out of surgery though, and now, he's comfortable, plus his vitals are stable, but there's no telling when he'll come out of it."

"Why is that?" Stephanie asked, as fresh tears fell down her face.

"People who slip into comas, it's really up to them to wake up. It could take hours, days, weeks, months, and even years, depending on the person."

"Can we go see him?"

"Sure, Happy." Tara nodded. "He's in the ICU, on the fifth floor, room number five-twenty-seven."

"Thanks, doc." Juice nodded.

"No problem, I just wish I had better news." she gave them a weak smile, then walked away.

Stephanie looked up at Happy. "I have to go see him."

He nodded. "You and Crys head up there, while I call Clay and the guys."

"Okay." she linked her arm with Crystal. "Let's go." they walked away and got on the elevator, then Stephanie pressed the number five button.

"Steph, can I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"How come you're so upset about Koz? I mean, it's horrible what happened to him, but you have this look in your eyes, as if you love him or something."

Stephanie slowly nodded. "He has to be okay... yes, I do love him, not only that, he's the father of my baby."

Crystal's jaw dropped to the ground as the elevator doors opened, then both of them walked out. "So you really are pregnant? Talking about what it'd be like to have a baby and not wanting a frozen pop?"

"I didn't want to blurt it out in front of Juice, with his big mouth."

"Oh." Crystal nodded. "Good point." both of them reached the room number and Stephanie just stood there, taking deep breaths. "How far along are you?"

"About fourteen weeks... I was pregnant before I took off."

"Who all knows?"

"So far... you're the only one who knows that Koz is the father, but my mom just knows I'm pregnant."

"Wow, this is big news." Crystal palmed Stephanie's little baby bump. "You have tiny baby in there, Mama."

"I can't." Stephanie shook her head. "I can't do this without him... Koz has to wake up."

Crystal rested her hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Look, I don't exactly know how he feels about you, since I didn't even know you two were a thing, but if he loves you, he'll find a way to come back to you."

"I hope so." she took another deep breath. "Okay, let's go in there." then both of them slowly walked into Kozik's room. "Oh, my God."Stephanie gasped, running to the side of his bed. The sight of him, full of bandages, bruises, and hooked up to the machines, just laying there helpless, brought new tears to her eyes. "This is all my fault." she whispered. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him to leave and go back to Tacoma, because we didn't need him, and he left." she sobbed. "It's all my fault."

Crystal gave Stephanie a hug. "Don't Steph, don't do this to yourself... stress is no good for the baby, so you need to calm down." she backed up to look at her. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Steph, you couldn't have known that was gonna happen to him."

"But it did, because I told him to go away."

"Quit blaming yourself and calm down, before the guys walk in, and think something's up."

Stephanie took a few more deep breaths, then wiped the tears from her face. "I think... I'm okay now."

"Good." Crystal smiled. "Just relax."

She sat down in the recliner next to Koz's bed. "Relax... got it." then she sat there, silently praying that he'd come out of it, and be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5..

Ten minutes later, the door swung open, followed by all the guys, Gemma, Katie, Cassie, and Lyndsay walking in. Most of them stayed in Kozik's room visiting for the next two and a half hours, then a couple of them had to get back to the shop. It was just the girls, Happy, Tig, Jax, Juice hanging out, and Stephanie hasn't moved from her spot in the recliner.

"Okay." Tig started with a chuckle. "I gotta say it... but I knew sooner or later, this dumb bastard would do something stupid as getting into an accident." Stephanie shot him a glare, because Tig's been saying little smart ass remarks, since he walked into the room. "And I doubt he'll even wake up."

That was the last straw for Stephanie, then seconds later, she got up from her seat, and lunged at Tig. She managed to punch him in the face as hard as she could, before Happy pulled her off of him. "You fucking asshole!"

"What the fuck was that for, Steph!" Tig winced, grabbing his cheek.

"What is your problem?" Katie asked, looking at it.

"I don't know or give a shit what beef you and Koz have, you're not gonna come in here talking shit about him, especially when he's unable to defend himself."

"What?" Tig looked confused.

"Get out." Stephanie seethed through her teeth, still glaring at him, and still being held back by Happy.

"No." he shook his head. "I don't have to."

"Get the fuck out, Tig or so help me God, I'll kick your ass out of here."

Jax raised his eyebrow, then smacked Stephanie on her arm. "What's going on with you?"

"Don't, Jax... not now."

"Just go ahead and go, Tig." Jax pulled him by his arm.

"All right." Tig got into Stephanie's face, pointing his finger at her. "You must be on your period or something, so I'll let that one slide."

"Get out of my goddamn face... stay away from this room and stay the hell away from Koz."

Tig looked at Jax incredulously. "Your sister is a fucking nutcase."

"Katie." Stephanie started. "Get your man or I'm gonna stab him in the eye."

"Come on, Tig." she pulled on his cut, because she knew Stephanie was beyond pissed off. "Let's go."

"Fine." he nodded. "But Steph, you better watch yourself."

She scoffed. "You are in no position to threaten me."

"Come on, Tig!" Katie yanked on his cut again, then both of them, Cassie, Lyndsey, and Juice walked out of the room. Seconds later, Happy slowly let go of Stephanie, then she sat back in the recliner.

"Steph." Jax started. "You wanna explain to me what the hell that was about?"

"No, not really." she slightly shook her head.

"Steph..."

"Just leave it alone, Jax."

"Fine." he groaned. "For now, but maybe you should go home to Moms or something."

"No, I'm not leaving Koz." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm staying with him and nobody is gonna keep me from being in here." Jax opened his mouth to say something, but Crystal slightly shook her head.

"You two can go... I'll stay and keep an eye on Steph." Happy suggested.

"Okay." Jax nodded, then him and Crystal walked out of the room.

Minutes later, Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Hap."

"All I was gonna say was... Koz would be proud to know, you standing up to Tig like that."

"Well, I was getting tired of hearing all of his bullshit." she shook her head. "I don't know what came over me, I just snapped."

"You were protecting your man and now that you've caused a scene, everyone will know that's something's up between you two, and they'll be asking questions."

"Hap, I don't even care anymore... let them know, I mean, my secret will get out eventually."

"What secret?" Happy asked, raising his eyebrow. Stephanie stood up and lifted her shirt, exposing her little baby bump, and Happy's eyes widened. "W-what is that?"

"I'm pregnant... Koz is gonna be a daddy, so that means, he needs to pull through this, and wake up."

Happy nervously rubbed his head. "Oh, shit." he groaned, knowing that this news is going to bring a huge shit storm with the club.

* * *

"Crys." Jax started as they walked into his house. "I need you to tell me what the hell is going on with my sister... because I've never seen her like this before."

"All right, I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it." Crystal sat down and took a deep breath. "While we were at Macy's today, while walking through the little kids section, Steph was talking about what it'd be like to have a baby and I thought nothing of it."

"Okay." Jax nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"After she got the call from Happy that something happened to Koz, she flipped and when we were going up to his room, in the elevator, that's when she told me."

"Told you what?"

"Steph loves Koz, more than I seen her love anyone or anything, and she's pregnant with his baby."

Jax's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Nope, she's definitely pregnant... I felt her belly."

"So, that's why she went off on Tig, she was protecting him." Crystal nodded. "Shit, this is not good, because Clay is gonna be pissed, and he'll probably try and kill Koz, _if_ he gets out of his coma."

"Well, I think Clay and everybody else, will have to go through Steph to get to him, and I don't think he or they will be able to."

"Why not?"

"You saw what happened with Tig today... all I'm saying is, it's not smart to mess with a hormonal pregnant woman." she shook her head. "Steph was off her rockers, in kill mode."

* * *

"So, Tig." Clay started, taking a puff of his cigar, trying not to laugh. "What did Steph do?"

"She's fucking crazy... she punched me in the face for talking shit about Kozik."

"Why?"

"Don't know, Clay." Tig shook his head. "She has lost her marbles or something."

"I'll talk to her... just give her some time to cool off."

"Fine, but if she hits me again..."

Clay put up his hand to stop Tig from talking. "You will do nothing to her or I'll kill you myself... just come and get me, I'll take care of it."

Tig glared at him for a second, then nodded. Even though him and Clay are best friends, Tig knows that the only two things that can ever come in between them is, Gemma and Stephanie.

* * *

Happy had stepped out of the room to smoke a cigarette, leaving Stephanie in the room alone with Koz. A few minutes later, Tara walked in and started checking his vitals. "You know." Tara started. "If you talk to him, he'll be able to hear you."

"Really?"

"Yeah... even though he's in a coma, his brain hasn't shut off, I mean, it's still working, and he can hear his surroundings. Sometimes you'll see his eyes moving behind his eyelids or his fingers and toes will twitch, it's just what they do."

"Why are you telling me this... and being nice to me?"

Tara sighed. "Look, Steph, I can see it in your eyes that you're in love with Koz, I'm just trying to help you feel better with this situation."

"Oh." she nodded.

"Just try talking to him, who knows... your voice might be the thing to bring him out of it."

"Okay... I'll try and talk to see what happens."

"Good." Tara gave her a weak smile. "I'll be in later to check on him." then she walked out of the room.

Stephanie stared at Koz for a few seconds, then grabbed his hand, clearing her throat. "Um... I don't know how to talk to you like this, because I know you won't answer me back." she ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand. "I'm so sorry for telling you that we didn't need you, it's not true, we _do_ need you... the baby and I need you." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Koz, you're gonna be a daddy, so I need you to wake up. I need to tell you how sorry I am and that I love you." she rested her head down on the bed, by his side. "I'm right here and I'm not gonna leave you, but please, wake up." she just sat like that, silently crying.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, Peeps... this chapter accidently got deleted and I don't remember what was in the chapter. Sorry again. My apologies.


	7. Chapter 7

...Chapter 7...

An hour and a half later, Tara walked into Kozik's room with the ultrasound machine. "Hello, Gemma."

"Tara." Gemma said, not looking up from the magazine.

"Okay, Steph." Tara started. "Let me get this going, then we'll see how the baby is doing. Go ahead, lay down on the bed, and lift up your shirt." Stephanie did as she was told, laying down on the other bed, beside Kozik, while Tara was getting the ultrasound fixed up.

After Tara dimmed the lights, she sat down next to Stephanie, as Gemma got on the other side, and looked down at her daughter. "You ready for this?"

"Are you, Grandma?"

"Smart ass." Gemma chuckled.

"Okay, Steph... this jelly is going to be cold at first." she nodded, then Tara squeezed a bunch on her stomach, then used the wand, and looked at the monitor.

Both Gemma and Stephanie looked up in awe, then Stephanie asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep." Tara nodded. "The baby looks good and growing the way it should be, but you won't be able to find out what the sex is, for another four to six weeks."

"Okay." Stephanie nodded.

"I'll give you a few scans to keep, but everything with the baby looks good, and the heartbeat is strong."

"That's good to hear." Gemma smiled.

Tara printed out ten different scans and gave them to Stephanie, then cleaned up the jelly off of her stomach. "There you go." she smiled, turning off the machine. "If you don't mind, I'd like to perscribe you some prenatal vitamins."

"Okay." Stephanie nodded. "Sure."

"Congratulations and I'll be back later... bye, Gemma."

"Bye, Doc." Gemma did a slight nod, then Tara walked out with the ultrasound machine.

Stephanie noticed Gemma looking at her with a frown. "What, Ma?"

"You can sit there and tell me that... that woman doesn't have an ulterior motive."

"I didn't say anything." she said, getting off the bed. "But you can totally tell, she's up to something."

"See."

Stephanie laughed, then gave Gemma a scan. "Here, now... go show off your grandbaby."

"Thanks." Gemma grabbed her purse as Stephanie sat down on the recliner. "I gotta get back to the shop... see you later, Baby."

"Okay, Mama." Stephanie nodded, then Gemma walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Stephanie held up one of the scans in front of Koz's face. "Here's our baby's first picture, but we won't be able to know if it's a boy or girl for another couple of weeks." she got up, running her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "I wonder what the baby will look like? I hope he or she has your blue eyes... either way, we'll have a beautiful baby girl or boy." Stephanie sighed as she moved the rail down so she could rest her head next to Koz's side, then closed her eyes. "It's been over a week and you still haven't woke up. I wish you would, so I can tell you how sorry I am." tears started falling down her cheeks. "Koz, please wake up, I need you... please." she started to sob. "I can't do this without you."

Seconds later, she heard barely a whisper. "Baby, don't cry."

Stephanie snapped her head up and saw Koz smiling at her. "Oh, my God! You're awake!" she got closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." he chuckled, but stopped when he saw more tears falling down Stephanie's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood... don't cry."

"Well, you did get hit by a truck, and it's not funny." she paused, moving closer to him. "I could have lost you for good, without telling you how sorry I was, for telling you to leave, when I really need you."

"So, what exactly happened?"

"You got hit by a truck and you've been in a coma for over a week."

Koz reached over and wiped Stephanie's tears with his thumb. "Don't cry."

"I just sorry for the way I acted that day, telling you that we didn't need you, but the truth is... I do need you. I just..." she trailed off.

"Steph, stop, it's okay... okay?" she slowly nodded, then he pulled her closer to him on the bed. "Come 'ere." he wrapped his one arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. "I shouldn't have left, even when you told me to go."

"Sorry, for being a bitch."

"No, Baby, I'm sorry for what happened with those two crow-eaters... can you forgive me?" she nodded. "Good, because you're my _only_ girl." he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too." she paused, then bit her lip, debating if she should tell him about the bun in the oven. "Koz?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Well." she started, then suddenly, the door swung open with Happy and Jax walking in. "Uh, hey, guys."

"Shit!" Happy got closer to the bed. "You're awake."

"How long you been awake, Man?" Jax asked, sitting down on the chair.

"Not too long." Koz moved his head a little bit and nudged the top of Stephanie's head with his chin. "Babe, what did you need to tell me?"

"Oh, it can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'll tell you later." both Happy and Jax gave her a funny look, then she slightly shook her head. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing." Happy sat down. "Just taking a break."

"From what?"

"Just something we've been working on." Jax added.

"Oh, okay."

"So." Happy lightly smacked Koz's foot. "When can you get out of here?"

"Don't know, haven't seen the doctors yet." he chuckled. "I don't even think they know I'm awake."

"They don't." Stephanie was about to get up, but Koz pulled her back down with him. "All right, I'll stay." she looked over at Jax. "Can you do me a favor, Big Brother?"

"What?"

"Get me a white chocolate mocha."

"Should you be drinking that right now?"

"Why can't she?" Koz asked, then both Happy and Jax looked away, so he turned to Stephanie. "Why can't you have your coffee? You love that shit."

"Uh, guys, can I have a minute alone?"

"Yeah." Happy got up and walked out.

"I'll go get that coffee for you." Jax chuckled, walking out behind Happy, and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Koz asked.

Stephanie got up and stood next to the bed and took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she looked down, then Koz grabbed her hand. "Babe, you're worrying me... what is it?" he asked again.

Stephanie looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm... pregnant."

"Huh? You're what?" his eyes widened, then he frowned. "Wait." he paused. "Is.. is it mine?"

"Yes."

"No, no... wait-a-minute." he started to think. "You were gone for over three months, how do you even know that it's mine?"

"Koz, I was pregnant before I left, but I didn't know I was... until I was already gone."

"How do you know it's not the Prospect from Oregon's baby?"

Stephanie looked at Koz incredulously. "Oh, my God, really?" he just shrugged. "I never slept with him, I only kissed him... I swear to you, this baby is yours."

Koz looked away. "I'm not sure I believe you, Steph... until you do a paternity test."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she stood up, shaking her head. "You can't be serious."

"Sorry, but I am."

Stephanie grabbed her purse, then stood to the foot of the bed. "You know what? You can think whatever the fuck you want, because I know in my heart that it's your fucking baby. I can't even believe you're acting like this... even though I have never left your side, since you been here, praying you'd wake up, and now that I think about it, it was a waste of my goddamn time. Happy told me to fix this between us and now, the hell with you." she started walking towards the door, as Happy and Jax was walking in. "If you still don't think the baby is yours, I'm about fifteen weeks by now... so you do the math, you fucking asshole." then she walked out, past the guys, who looked confused.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Jax.

Koz looked away. "I told her that I don't think the baby is mine."

"You're a fucking idiot." Happy said, running out after Stephanie, and Jax just shook his head at Koz, thinking the same thing. Seconds later, he caught up to her outside. "Steph, wait."

"No... I don't want to be here anymore." she tried walking away, but Happy grabbed her arm to make her stop. "What!"

"I know you're pissed, but listen to me... I'm sure you caught him off guard and he's saying that shit, because he's being a pussy about it."

"Don't make any excuses for him."

Happy sighed. "Come on, I'll take you where ever you wanna go." she nodded, then they got on his bike. "Where to?"

"The clubhouse... I just wanna take a nap." she sighed. "In your room, though." Happy nodded, then rode off.


End file.
